beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 41
is the forty-first episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot The Bladebreakers run into some old friends in Russia when the All-Starz and the White Tiger Clan show up for an exhibition match. The Beybattle between the two teams ends in a tie and they become fast friends, except for Emily and Mariah, who refuse to speak to each other. Meanwhile, Kai returns to the abbey to find out why it fills him with foreboding. He discovers a cruel Beyblade facility in the sub-basements, housing twisted science experiments and an army of children being molded into deadly Beybladers. Kai's lost memories come flooding back as he realizes that he was raised in the abbey. But has he discovered the truth too late? Summary Kai has a nightmare, Ray notices and wonders what is wrong. At breakfast, Tyson is stuffing his face as usual, with Kenny starting to get annoyed while waiting for Tyson to finish eating. Max and Ray show up, not surprised that Tyson is still eating. Ray asks if Tyson knows where Kai is, but Tyson states that he hasn't seen him today since he went off on his own. Max and Ray then decide to leave, Max is going to go meet his mother, while Ray is heading over to the parks. Kenny explains to Tyson that the parks of Russia are a popular place to beyblade, and Tyson decides that they will head over there once he's finished eating, which Kenny thinks could possibly take a long time. Meanwhile, Kai is down by a river, wondering why he can't stop thinking about the nightmare he had. When the boy Alexander had his beyblade taken away, Kai felt that something was taken from him too. There was also something familiar about that creepy guy Boris. Kai knows that this is somehow connected to his past, but he can't remember what it is. Max meets up with his mother, and is surprised to discover that the All Starz have come to Russia as well. He learns that they were invited for an exhibition match, he wonders who else was invited. Meanwhile, Ray is at the parks, he notices a small crowd surrounding one of the beydatsiums and goes to check what is going on. We see that Mariah has just knocked out some kid's blade, and she comments on how easy that battle was. The rest of the White Tigers are there too. Ray launches his blade into the beydish and he and Mariah have a short beybattle which ends in a tie. Mariah greets Ray, commenting that she knew he would be here, but that she didn't think they would meet up with him so soon. Tyson and Kenny arrive at the parks, and Tyson wonders who he should challenge first. Max then arrives with the All Starz, and Tyson wonders what they are doing here. They tell him about the exhibition match, and Ray shows up with the White Tigers, telling the others that they were invited too. Kenny is surprised that the White Tigers have left their hometown, and Lee comments that their village has changed a lot and that the elders are finally letting them see the world. With the presence of both teams, Tyson is starting to get excited, Kenny introduced the White Tigers to the All Starz. Steve asks Emily if she knows anything about the White Tigers, Emily has no data on them and comments that there's probably not much to worry about, which angers Mariah. Michael apologizes and explains that Emily is in charge of the data analysis, and Mariah comments that Emily's data analysis obviously isn't very good. Kenny tells the two girls not to fight, explaining that while the All Starz are a very scientific team, they still have a lot of heart. And that the White Tigers have been isolated for long, so it's natural that they don't have any data on them. Tyson comments that both teams are very powerful, claiming that he should know as he is "the best blader in the world", to which everyone groans (Eddy and Kevin launch their Beyblades at Tyson's feet just to tease him). Lee tells Michael that he wants to see how strong their team is in battle, and they agree to have a friendly match. Meanwhile, Kai sneaks into the abbey in an attempt to discover more about his past. Somehow he seems to know where he is going, and he soon discovers a room full of machines and scientists. He realizes that this is not an abbey, but a laboratory. As he continues exploring, Boris watches him from one of the surveillance cameras. The friendly match between the White Tigers and the All Starz begins, with Tyson acting as the referee. Judy tells Emily to collect data on this match, and Emily states that she will start a new file on the White Tigers, Mariah states that even if they studied them for years, they would never understand the true power of the White Tigers. The first match is against Mariah and Steve, when the battle starts, Steve summons his bit-beast and thinks that he has the advantage. However, Mariah quickly recovers, she summons Galux and easily knocks Steve's blade out with her special move. The White Tigers win the first battle, and Mariah sticks her tongue out at Emily. The second battle is going to be Gary against Eddy, but Emily insists on blading in Eddy's place. While the battle begins, Kai is still exploring the laboratory hidden under the abbey, wondering what they could possibly be working on there. He finds it odd that despite the place being like a maze, he knows where to go. He comes across a room where animals are being kept in tubes of liquid while their sacred spirits are being drained from them. Kai continues exploring. Cutting back to the others, Emily has won her battle against Gary. Mariah gets mad and tells Lee that he must win against Michael. The score is now tied, and the last battle is between Lee and Michael. Max notices that Michael has put his glove on his left hand, and Ray realizes that he means business due to pitching with his right hand. Michael comments that even in a friendly match, they should give their best; Lee agrees. The battle begins, Michael seems to get the advantage, but Lee recovers and the battle goes on. Kai is still exploring and discovers the harsh training facilities there. The battle goes on, and there is no clear winner yet. Lee decides that it is time to finish things off and summons Galeon. Michael's blade survives the attack and Michael summons Trygle. They both attack, and eventually both blades go flying out of the dish with both team leaders catching each other's Beyblades, ending the battle in a tie. Tyson and Kenny comment on how both teams have gotten a lot stronger since the last time they met. Lee and Michael both agree that it was a great battle, and they are glad that their teams are now friends, well, except Mariah and Emily. They are about to leave, when Lee suddenly notices that a member of the Bladebreakers appears to be missing and Michael asks where Kai is. Meanwhile, Kai finally remembers why everything in the abbey is so familiar to him. Boris shows up, and puts his mask on. Kai realizes that he grew up in the abbey, while Boris welcomes him back. Major Events *The Bladebreakers run into the White Tigers and All Starz. *The White Tigers meet the All Starz. They both have a match with each other and end in a draw. *Kai is revealed to have been born and raised in the Balkov Abbey. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Judy Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Steven *Boris Balkov *Alexander (flashback) Beyblades *Driger F (Ray's) *Galeon Attacker (Lee's) *Galzzly (Gary's) *Galux (Mariah's) *Galman (Kevin's) *Trygle (Michael's) *Trygator (Emily's) *Trypio (Eddy's) *Tryhorn (Steven's) *Matryoshka (Alexander's, flashback) *Various Generic Beys Featured Beybattles *Mariah (Galux S) vs. Steven (Tryhorn) = Mariah and Galux *Gary (Galzzly) vs. Emily Watson (Trygator) = Emily and Trygator *Lee (Galeon Attacker) vs. Michael Summers (Trygle) = Draw Trivia *When Tyson and Kenny arrive in the area everyone is Beyblading, look closely, there's a boy with a red, white and blue hat which is exactly like Tyson's hat. *In the English dub, it's revealed by Michael that Tyson had an off-screen battle with him and won. *In Japanese version, Kai saw Alexander in the prison cell, as Alexander tells him to help him. However, this scene was cut in dub version. Gallery Boris15.png Boris16.png tumblr_ozj5xrnWMg1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ozj5xrnWMg1w4q252o2_1280.png Eddy23.png Eddy24.png Gary26.png Gary25.png tumblr_oziq6k1i7B1w4q252o1_1280.png Michael52.png Michael53.png Michael54.png bandicam 2019-06-09 06-24-31-748.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000